<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Lining by purplebass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280579">Silver Lining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass'>purplebass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ship stood dark against the night sky. Aboard, just two passengers.</p><p>She suggested they took the vessel to dine on the sea. She said she missed being above water, having decided to settle down on land for the time being. She knew they couldn’t be away for too long. She was sure the time she would tell herself that she had to take a break would come. She never thought it would be this early, this unexpectedly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kell and Lila's Adventure</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver Lining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like I said earlier, I needed writing therapy. Tonight, my choice were Kell and Lila (again). I don’t know, these days I really feel them. I’m inspired to write FF about them. And I hope you enjoy it! x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>A ship stood dark against the night sky. Aboard, just two passengers.</p></div><div class=""><p>She suggested they took the vessel to dine on the sea. She said she missed being above water, having decided to settle down on land for the time being. She knew they couldn’t be away for too long. She was sure the time she would tell herself that she had to take a break would come. She never thought it would be this early, this unexpectedly.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Lila kissed him on the dock. Kell grazed her back with his hand, and she did the same to his neck. She loved burying her hands in his hair when their lips were too busy to speak, to breathe. She also adored when he did the same and tangled his calloused hand through her dark strands, then let his hand descend on her neck, on her chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kell told her he loved her a couple of times. He used words, and not only gestures to demonstrate it. But she didn’t need to hear anything. If his affection only depended on the way they brushed each other’s lips ever so intensely, she didn’t need any confirmation that he had yielded himself to her completely, without losing himself. He was still Kell, but he also loved her so openly, so fiercely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This feeling scared her, but she was also grateful for it. She had never been treasured like that before, and this was the reason why she hadn’t been shocked when she <em>found out</em>. But first, she had to acknowledge something else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lila dragged him to the cabin. She was sweating despite the season, but she hoped he wouldn’t notice. She glanced at him with eyes full of hopes and expectations and saw the same spark in his. He still hadn’t had enough of her, and she could see the hunger in his gaze, but also respect. He would never force her to do anything she didn’t want to do, and the same worked for her. She tried to shrug this sensation prickling the back of her head off her mind until they were below deck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They resumed their kissing, which turned into disrobing each other of some of their clothing, which then evolved into exploring each other. They both took part in that, but for some reason, he had been the one who paid more attention to her body, to her need to be cherished. If her old self would see her now, she would laugh. Of all the things Lila envisioned in her future, she’d never thought –</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m a few weeks late,” she said out of the blue, unable to stop herself, as Kell had just laid his full lips on her stomach. It sounded better in her head, but now that it was finally out, she could heave a deep sigh of relief. “I’ve seen a doctor the other day, and he confirmed it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kell had stilled below her, on his knees. On another occasion, this would have been very pleasing to see. After spending a lot of months with him, she had realized that she was always eager to know what he would do with his mouth. She had wondered what his lips would conjure in this moment. If they would even utter a word. Perhaps he would dive into the sea and swim back to the palace.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lifted his chin to look at her. His hands still lain at the sides of her hips, and he still hadn’t removed them from there. He probably ignored that she was secretly thankful. She was still Lila Bard, but in that moment, she needed all the support she could get.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What does this mean, Lila?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That I’m a mess,” she replied without thinking. “A mess with child,” she added nervously, rolling her eyes at the ceiling. She could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes, but she wouldn’t cry. No, she wouldn’t –</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She felt the absence of Kell’s hands when they left her hips. She was already missing them, but he wasn’t ready to let her go yet. He placed one of her face, tenderly brushing his knuckles over her cheek. Lila closed her eyes, wishing for the tears to stop. But it was useless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My lovely Lila,” Kell murmured gently. “Why are you crying?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know,” she told him, but in her heart, she knew that the real answer was: ‘<em>Because I told you my secret and I’m afraid that you won’t like it. That you would leave me</em>’.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. This was so out of character for her, but there were several things she had done that far that she would have never thought she’d do a few years back. She shouldn’t be surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know that I love you,” he told her again, in that same charming voice. The voice of a person who adored you, who would give their life for you. She could recognize it after a few times she’d heard it before. And she was certain that he meant it with every fiber of his being.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” she murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then you realize that I love every part of you,” he continued, his hand still firm and warm on the side of her neck. The other, roaming on her bare stomach. “And that I will love every part of you the same way that I love you. Wait, maybe even more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A frown crossed Lila’s face. “Even more?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you jealous?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I…” she bit her lip, “no”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kell grinned, and then he hugged her body to his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” she said, her voice low. She knew he had heard her, but he didn’t reply. So, she tried to be as honest as possible, and as truthful. “I love you,” she added in an even hushed tone. It was the first time she had willed herself to actually say the words, but she had always tried to mean them through actions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” he replied simply, and kissed her head, and held her tighter than he had done in the past. And Lila knew that she wouldn’t trade all of that for all the gold in the world.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>